Ack, it’s due TOMORROW!
by Humor Queen Merc
Summary: Omake! Omake! Omake! Momiji is ready for her hot date with Kusanagi until she discovers a lost assignment. Will she get it done before their date? Will she get it done at all?!


Author's notes – Ok, I just thought up a great new omake that I think you all will love. Where did I get the idea? Why, from my own personal experience of course, minus the characters of Blue Seed. I hope you all enjoy this fic, I assume that the majority of you readers can relate. 

Rated – PG-13

By – Merc

**Ack****, it's due TOMORROW!!!**

****

            Momiji Fujimiya leaned over the window sill and looked at the tree that stood outside of her room. Her thoughts wandered to her ever-loving boyfriend Kusanagi and the wonderful date they had had the night before. She sighed as she thought of their next date, which was scheduled for that night. 

            "Kusanagi…" Momiji thought as she got ready for their second date in a week, putting on a new outfit and doing her hair in a nice bun. Spritzing some light perfume onto her wrists, Momiji went to check her calendar to make sure that she had the correct time down for their date. _"This is gonna be so romantic." Momiji thought to herself as she glanced at the calendar, her index finger trailing down to the current date. Noticing that she was on time, Momiji went to turn around when something caught her eye. She had circled the date in red so that she wouldn't forget it (like she could?), but underneath there was something else written. Squinting, the young teenager tried to make out her own handwriting._

            "Term…paper…due…10 a.m., next day…be…sure…to…write…" Suddenly, Momiji let out the girliest squeal imagionable. Racing over to her school bag, she pulled out her Japanese Modern Literature folder and shuffled through the papers. Finding what she needed, Momiji's face turned whiter than a sheet.

**_End of the term assignment: write a term paper on one book by one of the authors that we have gone over in class. You may choose one book written by any one of these five authors: Yasutaka Tsutsui, Kyoji Kobayashi, Akira Hori, Yuji Usui, or Aki Sato. The assignment will be due on Friday, December 13th. It must be typed, double-spaced, size 12 font, and a minimum of ten pages long. Be sure to include a bibliography for any outside sources that you use, including your assigned book, and be sure to use parenthetical references. The assignment must also include a title page, not to be counted as one of the assigned pages in your essay (i.e., if you write nine pages, the title page is not considered your tenth). _**

****

            "Oh **_CRAP!!!" Momiji screamed, "Ack! It's due TOMORROW!!!" She said as she ran downstairs and turned on the household computer, located in Kunikida's study. Running back up to her room, Momiji quickly grabbed her school bag and her purse, and ran the fastest that she had ever run to the nearest library. _**

            "What may I do for you young lady?" A finely-dressed woman in her 60's asked from behind the library counter. Unable to respond due to the fact that she was trying to catch her breath, Momiji slinked over to the counter and grabbed hold of it to keep herself from collapsing.

            "Need…*pant*…books…*pant*…on…*pant*…**_ Kyoji…*gasp*… Kobayashi…paper…*pant*…due…need…refrences…*gasp*." Momiji sputtered as she tried to regain her composer (and her breath). _**

            "Kobayashi? Why, nearly all of the books on him have been checked out. Tell me, are you here for a large term paper that happens to be due tomorrow on one of five authors, Kobayashi included?" The librarian asked sweetly,

            "Yes," Momiji said as she continued to breathe in deeply, "wait a minute…" 

            "I knew it! So many students have been through here already for the same assignment. I'm sorry dear, but all of the books on and by those five authors have been checked out." The librarian said as she gave a curtious bow. Momiji, unable to believe her poor luck and horrible memory, fell to the floor. 

            "Now what am I going to do?" She whined,

            "Why don't you try the Internet sweetie?" The librarian suggested. Out of ideas, and pretty much out of time, Momiji nodded and picked up her school bag, moping back to her house. Plopping in front of the computer, Momiji pulled up her favorite writing program and the Internet, writing up the title page to her report while she waited for the modem to log her in. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Looking at her watch, Momiji noted in horror that it was 7 pm, time for her date. Saddened by her horribly-timed assignment due-date, the teenager walked to the door, shoulders slumped over and a sad look on her face. 

            "Hi Momiji, ready to paint the town red?" Kusanagi asked as he bent down to pick her up and fly off (flying was their main mode of transportation). Momiji backed away and looked up at him with sad eyes. Kusanagi took a step back, afraid of what was about to be let loose.

            "I have homewooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooork." Momiji said in the whiniest voice Kusanagi had ever heard in his life. 

            "I'm, uh, sorry?" Kusanagi said as he backed away from his girlfriend, consoling and emotions not really being his forte. 

            "Want to help me out?" Momiji said as she made the saddest face that she could possibly muster. Kusanagi, being one who hated work as much as Aragami, quickly backed off, a huge sweatdrop forming on his head.

            "Uh, oh gee, look at the time, I have that, um, thing, and, uh, wellthenI'msorrybutIgottagobye." Kusanagi said quickly as he turned tail and flew as far away from Momiji as he could. Heaving a defeated sigh, Momiji slinked back into her foster father's study and looked at her title page. Fuming over having to cancel a date with her beloved Kus-Kus for a very stupid term paper, Momiji angrily pounded the keyboard with her fist. 

            "I hate school!" Said exclaimed as she stared longingly at the clock. Deciding to start, Momiji began writing down an introductory paragraph. Quickly becoming bored, she checked her e-mail before going onto InfoTrack to find some information on her selected author. Opening up a new Internet window (taught to her courtesy of Yaegashi), Momiji checked her e-mail again, just for the sake of it. Thinking about computers led to thinking about Yaegashi, which in Momiji's mind led to thinking about Koume and what she was up to.

            "I think I'll give Ms. Koume a call." Momiji mused out loud as she punched in Koume's phone number. After letting it ring seven times, Momiji went to hang up when she heard her friend's voice on the other end of the receiver.

            "*pant* Hello?" Her voice asked,

            "Hi Ms. Koume, it's me, Momiji." The young girl said as she whipped the receiver back up to her ear. 

            "Oh…*pant…hi Momiji," Koume's voice panted. 

            "I didn't interrupt you while you were working out the treadmill again did I?" Momiji asked as she pointed out Koume catching her breath. 

            "Er, actually, I guess you could say that. You caught me at a really bad time. Call me back in a couple of hours, ok? 

            "I'm sorry, I just really need someone to talk to right now…" Momiji started before Koume interrupted her,

            "Tell me in two hours Momiji. I'm busy now." 

            "Can't you get back on your treadmill later? Please?" Momiji whined into the receiver,

            "NO, I CAN'T!!! Just two freakin' hours damnit!" Koume yelled back. Just as Momiji was going to open her mouth and beg for her friend to stay on the other line, she caught a second voice saying something in the background. 

            "Here's your tea. Say, who are you on the phone with?" A distinctly male voice asked in the background. Snapping her mouth shut, Momiji blushed a deep crimson and, after apologizing profusely, hung up on her renegade friend before she had a chance to explain the situation and not give Momiji any wrong ideas about why her boyfriend was over at her apartment. Shaking her head so as to rid her mind of every horrible thought that flowed through it, she went back to her assignment. 

            After checking her e-mail for the third time, Momiji went onto her favorite web site, Somethingawful.com and took a look at the recent updates. Before she knew it, she was reading and laughing out loud at the web site's latest movie review on the film "The House That Screamed". Noting in her mind to get back on track, Momiji pulled back up her first Internet window with InfoTrack on it and began to do some research on her author. 

As she printed out some articles, she suddenly noticed that she was hungry. Making her way to the kitchen, the distinctly-dazed girl made herself a small sandwich and a bowl of rice. On her way back into the study, Momiji noticed a magazine that she had subscribed to and neglected to read. Picking up the last three issues, she took everything with her and sat down at the computer. After checking her e-mail for the fourth time, Momiji opened up the first of three editions of her magazine and began eating and reading. Two hours later, Momiji glanced back up at the computer screen. Sighing, she looked at all that she had accomplished in the three hours since she had started her paper. To her dismay, only the title page and introductory paragraph were finished. 

Writing half the first of many paragraphs for the body of her paper, Momiji's gears quit turning. Feeling her brain becoming overloaded, Momiji looked up at the clock and noted that in a half an hour her favorite late-night tv show would be coming on. Opening up another new Internet window, Momiji checked her e-mail for a fifth time and then visited a message board that she frequented. Noting that nobody had posted anything new since the last time she had been on, she stared blankly out the window for ten minutes. 

Once snapping back to reality, Momiji read over the assignment again, to make sure that what she was doing was right and that she wasn't needlessly wasting her time. Looking up at the clock, the young girl noticed that it was 11 pm. After checking her e-mail for the sixth time, she ran into the kitchen and popped some popcorn. Turning on the TV, Momiji watched her show for the full hour-duration. 

Once the television show had finished, Momiji moped back into the computer room, and read over the assignment for a third time, making note of every little detail on it. Miserable, she checked her e-mail for the seventh time and then went back to the message board that she frequented to check for new posts. Noting nothing new, Momiji turned on her instant messenger and IMed a few of her school friends, asking them if they had finished their assignments. 

**KusKusGF**** says: _Hey there Tome! Have you finished the assignment yet?_**

**HolyNarf**** says: _f no._**

**KusKusGF**** says: _me neither_**

**HolyNarf**** says: _wuz__ ^_**

**KusKusGF**** says: _nm, doing the writing assignment_******

**HolyNarf**** says: _word_******

- **SnowToesRyoko**** has just entered the conversation – **

**SnowToesRyoko**** says: _jo___**

**KusKusGF**** says: _Hi!_**

**HolyNarf**** says: _sup?_**

**SnowToesRyoko**** says: _nm, just this stupid paper for JML_******

**KusKusGF**** says: _me 2_**

**HolyNarf**** says: _Ph33r it_**

**KusKusGF**** says: _o0;;;;;;;;;;_**

**SnowToesRyoko**** says: _\/\/007, I'm nearly done!_******

**HolyNarf**** says: _L33t_******

**KusKusGf**** says: _o0;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**

After fourty-five minutes of continuous the IMing of paper strategies and complaints, Momiji looked at the clock and noticed that it was no longer late at night, but early in the morning. Signing out, Momiji went back to the InfoTrack and began researching once more. However, after only twenty  minutes of actual research, Momiji again became very bored. "_I think I'll call Kusanagi." Momiji thought to herself as she picked up the receiver and dialed his number. After a few rings, a very tired and gruff voice answered. _

"Hello?" Kusanagi mumbled,

"Hi Kusanagi! I was starting to get a bit cross-eyed from my paper, so I figured I'd call you and see how you were doing!" Momiji chirped cheerfully. She heard a shuffle of sheets on the other line and a bang on what sounded like a hand on plastic.

            "Momiji, it's nearly two in the morning. Go to sleep." He said,

            "But my paper…" Momiji whined, which immediately signaled to Kusanagi to either get off the phone or suffer an hour of whining testaments by his girlfriend. Mumbling an apology, he hung up the phone, causing Momiji to get angry. 

            "The nerve!" She said as she put the phone down, and with nothing left to do, checked her e-mail for the eighth time. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

            "Hey, if I'm going to be on this stupid computer all night, maybe I should download some music to listen to." She said to herself (as she had no one else to talk to) as she went to Kazaa.com and began reading the User Licensing Agreement. An hour of downloading Kazaa and finding good music to download later, Momiji looked up at the clock and gasped as the hands reached three forty-five. Becoming frustrated, Momiji re-re-re-read the class assignment to absolutely damn sure that she knew what she was doing. Getting up to stretch, Momiji realized she was tired and hungry (again), so she decided to go into the kitchen. Making herself some coffee, Momiji rummaged around the pantry for an early-morning snack. Finding that the Kunikida family had completely run out of goodies, Momiji brought out a pot and began making macaroni and cheese. 

            Finally after finishing cooking and eating, Momiji trudged back into the study and began staring at the computer hesitantly. Checking her e-mail for the ninth time and then checking her favorite message board again for the third time, Momiji sat back and sighed. 

            "This is so dumb." She said aloud as she shook her fist at the air. Suddenly, she saw a light go on behind her and footsteps shuffling around. A tall figure then appeared at the door, and Momiji knew immediately who it was.

            "Mr. Kunikida?" She asked in surprise,

            "Momiji? I would've thought that you would've gotten your paper done by now!" Kunikida said as she walked into the computer room clad in only a bathrobe.

            "How did you know I was writing a paper? I don't remember telling you yesterday." Momiji said, confused.

            "I heard you scream about it in your room, and then I saw what looked like the title page on the monitor late last night while you were watching TV." Kunikida said as he yawned and scratched his butt, causing Momiji to become unsettled.

            "Oh…"

            "You must have most of it done by now. Do you want me to take a look at it and edit it?" Kunikida offered. Momiji shook her head.

            "I, uh, I'm putting the finishing touches on it right now." She said, to which Kunikida nodded sleepily in response and left. After checking her e-mail for the tenth time (and still no new responses) Momiji looked at the clock. The result had her eyes nearly bugging out of her head.

            "SIX O-CLOCK?! OH NO!!!" She screamed as she flashed through the rest of her research in an hour, writing exactly ten pages, complete with parenthetical references and a full bibliography. Panicked, she found an old assignment inside of a clear plastic binder and ripped it out, replacing it with her new paper. Momiji then ran upstairs and took a very quick bath, got dressed, made a quick breakfast, and ran out the door so as to avoid being late for school. 

            Once arriving in class, she handed in her paper to her teacher before sitting down in her seat.

            "Pssssssssst! Momiji! Did you get your paper done?" Tome asked from behind, poking Momiji with a pencil to get her attention.

            "Ugh. Yeah I did, and the stupid thing took me all night to do. I got no sleep at all!"

****

**The End**

I actually got this from a foreword that my friend got and showed me up at the college that I currently attend. I hope everyone liked it, this omake took the longest of all of them to write. **_Please review! _**


End file.
